AxMxF 3-shot
by Tsumi Shizen
Summary: Everyone has had a bad relationship... some over protective and wants to keep there lover in a cage, some haunt there lovers mind for ever and some knew there lover for so long. will these three lovers be kept under lock and key tormented for ever by their old loves, or live to see a knew day with each other. (3-shot)
1. Midnight's Chapter

(These 3 stories were for my ex-boyfriends Aiko and Fox Also they all have a Animal they represent ... Aiko represents a Wolf, Fox represents a Fox, and Midnight represents a Lynx (Type of Cat) and they all of a Job Aiko - banker for Fox and Midnight also a gang leader, Fox - ...whore... clean whore.. he goes to a club which has all men tested before they go in to sleep with others who don't have diseases as well... but he mostly pole dance (Fox you sexy thing ;p), Midnight - helps girls find out if there boyfriends are cheating also the other way around so she buys wigs and outfits to wear to see if that person will hit on her (Victim tells her what the other person is into so if a guy has a problem with his girl friend she can literally look like a guy if she wants.) so yep! enjoy!)

Midnight's Chapter

(These 3 stories were for my ex-boyfriends Aiko and Fox)

Fox slowly opened the door and stumbled to the couch; He fell on it and growled. Aiko walked in and stared at Fox.

"… how much money did you get this time?" Fox looked up, cum covering his face. He held up a role of ones, fives, tens, and twenties.

"Holy shit! how much is that?" Fox smirked at his lover's happiness "at least $2,398."

Aiko hugged Fox. "Are you okay? Should I clean you, wait, is this you're cum?" Fox thought for a minute. "most of it is mine." "Fair enough."

Aiko was about to pick up Fox when suddenly the door hit the wall "Midnight is in the building bitches!" She threw her bag and wig off then fell on the floor.

Aiko and Fox looked at each other then back at Midnight. Midnight jumped up and stuck her tongue out.

"How much did you get Fox-Chan?" Fox smiled "$2,398." "That's so good!" Midnight hugged the both of them "What about you _Violet_" Midnight smiled when Aiko said her other name.

"Hmm, I don't know but here" She handed the money to Aiko and She licked some of the cum off Fox's cheek. She cringed at the taste. "What's wrong?" "Not… Yours." "aww I'm sorry."

"2,983" Midnight and Fox looked at Aiko "For the first time, you got more than Fox" Fox smiled "Good job Midnight!" "T-Thank you, Can one of you get me something to drink, I need to get this taste out of my mouth."

Aiko walked over to Fox "Go take a shower." "Okay, Sowwy." Aiko petted Fox and Fox took off for the bathroom. Aiko looked at Midnight who was now in the Kitchen getting a glass out of the cabinet.

Aiko walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She looked at him from the corner of her eye "Does it taste that bad?" Midnight hummed "Yea to, to sour, you know me, I'm not the type to like sour things." "Yea, that's why I plan on making something for you." "Hm?"

Aiko turned Midnight around and pulled her head up before putting his mouth on hers turning from a rough kiss to a passionate one.

Midnight wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her up so she was sitting on the counter. He took off his shirt, kissing Midnight's neck making her moan and shiver slightly. He started to unbutton her shirt until there was a knock on the door.

They both turned and glared at the door from the corner of their eyes "…" Midnight growled when a high pitch voice came though "Aiko! Open up I brought lemon pie."

Aiko backed away and put his shirt on; Midnight jumped off the counter and ran to the door "Midnight!" Aiko could not grab her in time. Midnight opened the door, grabbed the cake then slammed the door.

She ran to the table and Aiko cocked his eyebrow at her "What I hate her." Aiko sighed and rolled his eyes then opened the door. "Hey Dark" "AIKO!" She jumped on him and hugged him. Midnight glaring at Dark with a fork in her mouth.

Dark walked over to Midnight "Hey, Midnight" "…Hey" "Do you like the cake I made for you?" Midnight was thankful, yes, but she still hated her with a burning passion.

Dark walked back over to Aiko "Aiko! You still have to tell me how you all met." "Oh yea…" He looked at Midnight, who was avoiding his gaze. HE walked over to her and kissed the top of her purple hair. "Are you fine if I tell her?" Midnight looked up at home "…Its fine"

Fox ran down the stairs "Who's here?" "Fox what did I tell you about running!" Fox tripped when Aiko finished his sentence.

Dark got up and caught Fox but fell down in the process. "ow…" Fox got up "I-I'm so sorry Dark!" She smiles "Its fine Fox… are you okay?" He nodded and Aiko helped Dark up. Midnight just watched unsure what to do "Are you okay Fox?" They all looked at her "Ask her not me! She caught me!"

Midnight looked down "…" Fox frowned at her. "Okay now tell me how you guys met" Aiko nodded and they all sat on the couch except Midnight who sat at the table, eating.

"So… I was in a gang…. The leader actually and they told me they got the person who has been pick pocketing which was Fox. I told them they could do whatever they wanted with him... They fucked him but said he sang, begged said everything they wanted to him to say.. They brought him to me covered in cum, sweat, in chains he even had a leash on him…"

He paused and looked at Fox. "But Fox said I looked cute out of term." Dark looked at Fox "He was almost beaten but I told them I would have him… basically he was my bitch, and we ended up dating weird way to fall in love."

…silence….

"What about Midnight? How did you both meet her?" They all looked at Midnight and she was looking down. Aiko smiled as well as Fox "lost kitten needed a home" Fox laughed. Aiko agreed,

"Well not like that… she was a part of another gang… and sent to spy on me." "Well she is master of disguise." Aiko nodded.

"So she got in and pretended to be a part of the gang but she didn't know that I already knew she was a spy… so I seduced her. Unfortunately, she is good at seduction as well. She tied me to my own bed but then when she was about to leave, Fox came in and had her at gun point."

"Such a great moment." "Agreed." Fox freed me and we held her hostage… you know how I have white hair, and Fox has orange?" Dark nodded.

"Well once Midnight was free we didn't know that she had purple hair … until her gang gave her as a peace treaty type thing. After a minute we found out it was her, we were shocked."

"Then she kicked her leader in the face…so cute." Aiko smiled "Yea It was then she became our hacker... now were all dating and happy" Dark smiled "So cute!" Aiko and Fox nodded "Midnight." Midnight looked at Dark.

"why do you dislike me?" Midnight's eyes widened then she gritted her teeth and narrowed her eyes "Don't act so fucking innocent… bitch" Fox gasped "Midnight!" "b-but Midnight I d-did nothing w-wron-" "yes. You. DID" Midnight slamed her hand on the table. Aiko got up "You ruin everything and all you do is steal and hurt others!" You are just like D-"A hard slap was put acrossed Midnights face. Aiko was glaring at her

"Midnight… shut up… you know nothing about her." Midnight looked down and tears started streaming down her face then she looked up angry but sad "You're the one who knows nothing!" Midnight ran to her room and slammed the door "I'm sorry Dark."

"I-its fine I just don't know why she hates m-me so much" Dark started crying and fox hugged her "Lets g to the store let her settle down a little" Fox nodded "C-can I stay here?" They looked at Dark "You sure" She nodded "Okay… lets go Fox."

**1 Hour later**

Fox and Aiko opened the door laughing then they stopped when something broke in the kitchen "…"

They heard a cough. They looked at each other and walked closer to the kitchen.

"You're weak Midnight" There eyes widened "you we so cute wit hthem but you will never have them while I'm around."

"Tch' They love me… and they like you… as a friend. So don't talk so big about you're self."

Dark threw Midnight out into the living room where Aiko and Fox, She looked at them and they stared at Midnight. Midnight looked at them when she spoke.

"Dark, you won't get them…. There both mine." Midnight smiled "Don't be jealous." Dark ran out and kicked Midnight hard in the stomach. "ah…" Darks face dropped when she saw the pissed off Aiko and Fox standing in front of her. "S-she"

"Don't speak you lying son of a bitch" Midnight did a flip off the floor, her floor kicking Darks face, Dark fell back and Midnight landed on top of her on all fours, Midnight stud up.

"Stop trying to ruin my life! You broke up with me! Not the other way!" "Wait.. What?" Midnight looked at Aiko and Fox "Yea… we used to date… when I was in the other gang."

"Midnight! Your hurt." Midnight had cuts on her arms, legs, and face, some still bleeding. "I-I'm fine" Midnight smiled. Aiko and Fox pulled Midnight away from Dark.

Fox then picked Dark up and literally threw here out of the house. Aiko picked up Midnight bridal style. "Let's get you cleaned up."

Midnight rested her head on his shoulder and smiled weakly slipping into unconscious. "I hope she'll be okay." Aiko nodded "She will, we just have to lean her up and let her sleep." Aiko said licking the blood off Midnights cheek "I'll get her clothes!" Fox got Midnight clothes and started the bath.

They both undressed her before Aiko put her into the tub. "Mmm, seeing her so vulnerable makes me horny…mmm." Aiko laughed and rolled his eyes "You're always horny." "…Point taken." They both laughed then started to work on Midnight.

Aiko washed Midnights hair, while Fox worked on washing her legs and body. There were bubbles everywhere. While Aiko was washing Midnight's hair, Fox decided to be a little risky. Midnight twitched. Aiko looked at Fox and hit him "Owww… Aiko." Aiko's eye twitched. "Bad Fox!"

All the sudden Midnights hand came up and pulled Fox into the tub with her. "Ahhh!" Midnight laughed. "Fox you're a perv!" AIko shook his head and started to unbutton his shirt. Midnight tilted her head, Aiko's silver eyes burned into Midnight's purple ones.

Aiko stepped in and sat down after discarding his clothes. AIko pulled Fox into his lap and Midnight laughed as Fox struggled to keep his clothes on when Aiko was tearing them off him.

They both looked at Midnight while she was laughing and smiled lightly. After their bath, Midnight was wearing one of Aiko's shirts that went down to her knees.

Once she brushed her teeth she walked into the bedroom and found Aiko and Fox on different sides of the bed waiting for her to get in the middle "Come on don't keep us waiting."

Midnight giggled as she crawled in between them, being cuddled in between them. She purred when Aiko kissed her neck. "Goodnight, Love." "Night." "Goodnight both of you."

(Midnight's Chapter 1,814 words)


	2. Fox's Chapter

Fox smiled swinging a bag of cake for Midnight. He hummed a song he knew until he got pulled into one of the Alleyways "ow" Fox slowly opened his eyes then they widened in fear.

"S-snake!" Fox's ex-lover smiled as he licked Fox's neck "Hay babe" "G-go way" Snake glared at Fox "I don't think so you belong to me and my gang, no one else!"

Then a third voice chimed in "Ah NO actually he belongs to us!" "What?" They both looked in the direction of the voice and Fox's face lit up "Midnight! Aiko!" "Who the fuck are you?" "his lovers dumbass."

Midnight glared at him and Snake smiled as he pulled a crowbar out of his boot. "I don't think so."

He ran towards Midnight and she did a flip so now she was behind him. She brought her leg up and kicked where the sun doesn't shine.

Snake tumbled over and winced in pain. "Don't go too far, okay?" Midnight nodded "Fine…. Even though he deserved it." Aiko smiled and they walked over to Fox.

"You alright?" Fox smiled and hugged them both "Perfect timing." "What's that?" Midnight pointed to the bag Fox was holding and Fox smiled "Cake for you." "I LOVE YOU!"

"I know, I know lets go home I'm tired" They both nodded "Okay!" 

"Wait..." "Hmm?" They all looked at Snake "He's... mine!" "No I'm not! Let's go!"

Midnight and Aiko nodded and began to walk away with Fox. Once home Aiko started freaking out "What did he do to you!? Did he hurt you!?"

Fox laughed, "I'm fine, you guys came just in time." Midnight hugged Fox "I don't know what we would do if he hurt you."

Fox sighed "Midnight..." "We both wouldn't know what to do." "You both are so fragile when it comes to me." Fox smiled lightly.

"Of course we are. We wouldn't be the horrible, terrifying yet passionate three if you were hurt!" Fox laughed and Midnight smiled, "Okay here we go." "Ahh! Aiko!"

Aiko had picked Fox up and started to walk to their bedroom. "Midnight come." Midnight rolled her eyes and followed.

Aiko layed Fox down on the bed. "I'm totally topping you tonight." Fox whined. "Whyyyy?" "Because you topped me all month last month!" Fox smirked "And I did a pretty good damn job too but, what about Midnight?"

They both looked at the girl in the doorway. "I'm going to get pink 'n' blue clothes that are cute because I want to go colorful; I've been black and white for a week now." "Fine, cya." "Bye, bye."

Midnight disappeared and they turned their attention back to each other. "God I love you." "Same." Aiko and Fox soon got into a heated kiss both ripping off the others clothes "This is so fun!" "Ha-ha." Aiko nodded and started to kiss his waist down Fox's body "ha..." (You know what happens next :) ...)

-

Midnight had her colorful clothes and was now going to the wig store for more wigs. "There she is!" "?...!?" Midnight was grabbed and thrown in the back of a van.

'Always a van' Midnight thought as she tried to fight back but they had already tied her hands together as well as her feet, they also gagged her. Midnight growled. "Well aren't you pretty cute, Thank god I'm Bi."

Midnight glared at Fox's ex. Snake caressed Midnights cheek until she moved away, glaring and growling at Snake. "Well were just going to have to straighten that attitude up, don't we?" One person passed a small bottle to Snake and Midnight's eyes widened, shaking her head remembering what happened last time.

"Aw, Come on sweetheart... hold her head." It took three guys to keep Midnight still. One got but headed too. "Here we go." Midnight let out a whimpering sound and closed her eyes as he put the bottle up to her nose.

-

"Where's Midnight?" Fox whined lying on Aiko's sweat covered chest. "I don't know but I'm worried." "Should we get dressed?" They looked at each other for a minute. ".. Yea." You could hear the worry in Aiko's voice even know his voice was soft yet kind of demanding. Fox nodded and got up.

Few minutes later, they were both dressed and left. "The only store she ever goes to is Candy pop." "Yea I know and she's never there for over 20 minutes." "Correction 10." Aiko nodded "Yea."

Once there they went inside. They asked the girl at the counter if she saw a girl with purple hair leave. "Yes actually she was forced into a van, of course I was about to call the cops when a guy ... with.. " She trails of then snaps her fingers. "Green hair told me that he was going to surprise her and told me not to worry cause there dating."

Fox's eyes widened "Snake." "Thank you, come on Fox, lets go get Midnight." Fox nodded and left.

"...SNAKE TOOK MIDNIGHT!" Aiko hugged Fox "Don't worry we'll get her back." Fox started to cry "but, the thing he could do to her." Fox's voice was quiet and Aiko began to worry more. "Do you remember where there hideouts at?" "Of course."

~30 minutes later~

"Welcome Aiko and Fox." "Give Midnight BACK! asshole!" "But she's taking a liking to me... wont you see for your selves." Snake motioned to the back of the room where a light flashed on, showing Midnight chained to a table type thing. "Her outfit was ripped so I got her some new clothes, like them?" Midnight had the same choker on but her outfit looked like Katan's outfit from mortal combat. Midnight's eyes were half open like she was in a daze. "Midnight!"

"What did you do to her you asshole!?" "He drugged her." Aiko looked at Fox, eyes wide. "No... Her memory!" "I'll give her back only if I get Fox instead." "Hell n-" "Okay." "What!? Fox no!" "Aiko I have to! At least Midnight will be safe if she is not... I would hate myself."

"d-do-don't." Snakes eyes widened and they all looked at Midnight who was smiling. "d-don't... I'll b-be f-fine." Midnight laughed weakly "I-I still want t-to eat c-cake with y-you." Fox smiled, he was about to cry. Aiko hugged Fox and Snake growled.

"SHUT UP!" There was a 'wish' sound and a loud snap came soon after. a cut appeared on Midnight's stomach. "ah." She bit her lip. "Midnight!" Fox pushed Aiko away from him and ran to Snake.

"Let her go! I'll give you me!" Snake grinned and snapped his fingers and Midnight was released from the chains "I'll give you a minute to say goodbye to each other." Snake and the others walked out of the room as Fox and Aiko ran over to Midnight.

"A-are you okay!?" "Did he hurt you!?"(as in before they came) Midnight smiled weakly "Kind of... both... Fox don't leave." Fox looked away from Midnight "I have to Snake is picky, he likes perfection and to him I'm his type of perfect."

Aiko looked sad. "Forgive me." A knife was forced into fox's shoulder. "H-h!" "Midnight!" Snake ran out "What happ-" His eyes widened and he made a disgusted face. "Ugly." They looked at Snake. "Never mind. I don't want you anymore." Fox was surprised as well as Aiko and Midnight smirked. "W-why?" Fox winched when he moved his shoulder.

"Because you're shoulder! Your skin is damaged! It might even leave a scar." Snake snickered "But that white haired person looks promising." He purred and Aiko's eyes widened and he cut his arm lightly. "Really?" Snake sighed. "Whatever go!" They then left after bandaging Fox's shoulder.

Once home Aiko and Fox collapsed on the couch "Ow." "Oh yea Midnight..." Midnight looked at Aiko. "You need to be punished for stabbing Fox." Midnights eyes widened and she started to back up towards the steps. "B-but I-if I didn't he w-would of t-token f-fox."

Aiko smirked. "True but you hurt him a lot, right Fox?" Fox smiled. "Mhm she did." "So let's go..." Midnight ran up the stairs. "NOOOOO!" Fox and Aiko followed. "Come here Midnight!" "We want to play with you~"

(Fox's chapter 1,368 words)


	3. Aiko's Chapter

(Memory) _"I love you Aiko." Aiko blushed. "I love you too, Sho." Aiko petted Sho's blonde hair and Sho looked down at him and his smiled faded. "I F*cked someone else and truly, I don't love you."_ (End)

"Hey Aiko..." Aiko jumped a little and looked at Midnight who looked worried. "You okay_ Amour_?" Midnight sat beside Aiko on the couch and Aiko pulled Midnight into his lap and hugged her. "I'm fine, Violet just remembering things." "Okay" Midnight began to play with Aiko's hair.

"Fluffy." He chuckled at her playfulness. "Hey what's with the party?" Midnight and Aiko looked at the door. Fox stomped over and sat on the couch then pulled Midnight back so her head was in his lap while her legs were still around Aiko.

Fox grabbed Midnights hair and pulled it lightly, wrapping it around his hands then letting it go. Midnight purred and reached towards Aiko. Aiko smiled lightly and intertwined his fingers with hers. "There something wrong... I know it." "I'm fine Midnight" Aiko hated how she could see through him... but they all see through each other.

"You sure? I can tell too, there's something wrong." "I'm fine you guys. I promise." Aiko leaned over and kissed Fox then leaned down and kissed Midnight. Midnight noticed the necklace on him neck and grabbed it. Aiko looked down surprised. "Who's Sho?" "O-old friend!" Aiko got up and ran out the door.

Midnight and Fox looked at each other and frowned. "Shall we follow?" "Soon kitten." Fox petted Midnight a little more.

-

Aiko sighed as he walked into the old abandoned building where his gang now lives. "Boss there's another gang here! They want to talk to you!" Aiko's eyes widened then softened. "Okay." A few minutes later Aiko walked into the meeting room. "What do you want?" "Nice greeting to your ex." Aiko's eyes opened and widened, he stepped back "S-sho!"

-

"Move!" Midnight growled "No!" "Idiot do you know who those two are!?" The other gang member hit the others head. "That's the bosses second in command, Fox and Third in command, Midnight." "S-shit!" "Yea! MOVE!" "Yes sir! ahh Ma-ma."

Fox and Midnight ran to the meeting room "Fox-chan can you get me up there?" Midnight pointed to the air ducked and he nodded lifting her up. "Now can you get me up there?" Midnight smirked, grabbing Fox's hand and pulling him up.

They crawled to an opening and looked down to see Aiko walk in to the meeting room "What do you want?" "Nice greeting to your ex." Aiko's eyes opened and widened, he stepped back "S-sho!"

-

"Yep... It's me love." "You don't have the right to call me that!" "True... I did cheat on you yet, your still wearing the necklace I gave you If you want me to date you again say it." "No... Cause I don't want to date you!" "Well the old you would have said yes in a second."

"Key word "Old" and I'm wearing your necklace because you were my first love but, I have two lovers now and I really love them!" Sho frowned. "Really?" "Yea, really!"

Sho reached into his pocket and pulled out a pill. A second later Sho was in front of Aiko and shoved a small pill in his mouth. Aiko started coughing. "What the hell!?" "Now you will be mine because whoever fucks you first in this horny state will be your master forever and I'm the only one here."

Sho smirked "Not exactly." Fox swung down and kicked Sho causing Sho to trip backwards. "He's mine." "Correction outs." Midnight landed on the floor next to Fox (how badass are these two I mean seriously!) and in front of Aiko.

"So you two are dating him?" "Yep so back off!" Fox let out a sneering growl. "ha..." They all looked at Aiko and Aiko looked like he was in heat.

"Aiko-chan." "Well it looks like I need to fight to win my lovely pet." "He's not a pet!..." "If anything were his pets..." Fox smirked. "Mostly because he's more wise then us.. And Im too playful." Fox stuck his tongue out as Midnight nods. "And I lose control to easily... anger issues.." "Also we'd probably kill each other without him now." "Maybe."

"So if you don't mind were going to take him now." "Not so fast." Sho grabbed fox "Hey!?" "What are you going to do now princess." Midnight smiled lightly and looked down at Aiko then bent down and kissed him. "It can go two ways." "What!?" "Aiko can make you his pet and him master from the drug." (Midnight has had this drug in her before)

Aiko's silver eyes had a tint of pink in them as he pulled Midnight down on to her back and crawled on top of her, he growled. "Mine." "No! Aiko!" Aiko looked up and growled at Sho, glaring at him then Fox elbowed Sho and ran to Aiko. "A-Aiko." Fox hesitantly held out his hand and Aiko began to purr, liking Fox's company.

"Ahh!" Sho ran out of the room and slammed the door. "Good boy Aiko-chan." "Go home and fuck?" Midnight cocked one eyebrow up. "Really?" Fox shrugged "Do you want to Aiko?" Aiko nodded and Midnight sighed "Fine"

(its better if Aiko is the master anyway cause he will still give out the independence and stuff while Fox will probably pull Aiko into thing he wouldn't like and Aiko wouldn't be able to calm Midnight down when she was mad if she was his master.)

~A hour later~

"Oh my god! S-slow down Aiko!" Aiko growled, as his trust got deeper and harder. Fox giggled. "The more you say a command the less he shall obey." Fox kissed Midnight rough and hard. Aiko reached down and grabbed Fox's hard member. "Ahh..."

Aiko smirked "Shit! I-Im going to cum!" "Me too!" "M" All three of them at the same time let out a loud moan. Aiko came inside Midnight, and Fox came on Midnight.

"W-why am I always the one covered in cum?" Fox purred. "Because Love, You're ours." Fox laid beside Midnight on one side and Aiko on the other.

"Next time Double penetration." Midnight face went a bright red "!? NO!" Fox and Aiko smirked. "We love you Midnight..." Midnight closed her eyes "I...love you both too."

\- (Aiko's Chapter 1,062 words)

That is the end of the beautiful three-shot but if you guys want me to make more little stories of these 3 just ask if you want to... I have so many ideas for this it's unbelievable ... god I love those two *Smiles evilly* SO which main character did you like more!? (Fox, Aiko, or Midnight?" and who was your favorite evil person!? (Dark, Snake, or Sho) Honestly I could have done so much better with my Chapter I could have made Dark a little more evil but I didn't god me anyways I started trying chapter 2 at 4:30pm - 5:00pm and its 10:15pm my elbows hurt and UGH! They are so lucky I love them! :3 but is there's any request of them I will do it! (Most likely)

Originally I was going to make just a one-shot BUT I have a habit of making a chapter all about one person so I make a three-shot and the problems went going to be how I did it, it was supposed to be Midnight - Bad relationship (well that was the same) Fox - Problem with a client and gets fired. Aiko - Problems with sister and family... but I ended making them all have a crappy relationship... ANYWAYS I WILL TALK TO YOU ALL LATER :3 BYEEEEEEEEEEEEE


End file.
